


I still love him

by Ellaaashima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Ellaaashima
Summary: No one said that if you retired as a secret agent, they could still call you as if you weren't retired and then give you an assignment without your permission.





	I still love him

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in my wattpad acc but in a different title 
> 
> And I don't know much about agents and mafia group shiz so pls don't attack me

No one said that if you retired as a secret agent, they could still call you as if you weren't retired and then give you an assignment without your permission. No one told me that, no one had the decency to do so.

"Koushi, I can't," I had said for the twentieth time.

"You have to, [name]," he replies the same thing over and over. "You were one of best, before you retired. But Ukai-san says that we really need you to join this assignmemt."

"I have a kid, Koushi," I said with a sigh. "Kenji needs my attention. He's only six!"

The man in front of me smiles in delight, as if my son brought him great joy. "Isn't that wonderful? Reina-chan is very eager to have a new playmate."

"What are you saying, Koushi? For me to leave my child in your care?" I questioned with knitted eyebrows.

Well, it does sound tempting. Koushi is really good with kids and all, but I can't just leave my only child.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he agrees with a grin on his face.

"And since when did you have a child?" I changed topics all of a sudden in realization of what he said.

"Ever since we had this machine that could transport blood into a child, and have said child live," Koushi responded back ever so innocently. "Yachi-san and the staff are really working hard on it. We always find dead and wounded people on the field, so when Daichi and I saw a crying baby left in the closet to rot five years ago, we took her in and immediately had her fixed up with the machine."

That's a lot to take in.

Wait.. He's luring me in!!

"So we named her Reina," Koushi then resumes to talk about his legit biological child. "Daichi and I are still thinking if we should go with his last name, or mine. Or maybe put them both together. How does Suga-Mura sound? Or maybe Sawa-Wara, or does it sound weird?"

My head is about to explode with all this random information I so don't have the time for at the moment. I need to worry about my kid!

"Actually, Sawamura Reina does sound cute. But Sugawara Reina is more appealing--"

"You were always good with smooth talking your way through people.." I cut him off rudely, massaging my temples in frustration.

I can't believe I'm doing an assignment again, after being retired for seven years. I may be a bit rusty here and there, but it's nothing training can't fix.

"Getting better, love," Koushi boyishly grins at me. "I needed to become better ever since you left. All the work load went to me after, since none were as good as you. Yamaguchi is working on it, though."

"Yes, yes," I swatted my hand as a gesture. "Now, let's get to business now that I've accepted. What or who are we up against?"

Koushi loses his smile. He turns serious, and maybe a tad bit suspicious, too.

"It's hard to believe, so get ready," he warns me thoughtfully.

"Bring it," I challenged with a smirk on my face.

"The new mafia group, Shiratorizawa, has taken a few of our members as hostages. The face of the group, Ushiwaka, threatens to kill them unless we show ourselves to negotiate with him. They've taken Hinata, Tsukishima, Kenma, Tanaka, Shimizu, Matsukawa Issei from Aoba Johsai, and.." At the last bit, he hesitates and pauses.

"And who? Tell me who is the last one, Koushi," I demanded from his impatiently. The rational part of me wanted to become patient and hear who is the last person. However, my irrational side has a good feeling of who it is and that is not good.

"Akaashi was taken just last week, before Ushiwaka made the deal with us," the silver head breathes out quickly.

"Fuck Keiji," I stated confidently to sound tough and strong outside.

Keiji didn't exactly leave me. Rather, I was the one who left him seven years ago. I'm actually mad at the fact that he chose his work, and not his family. We were only married for a year and a half, had a son, and then got separated.

"Akaashi is a good guy," Koushi tries to persuade me. "I'm sure he has his reasons for choosing his work, [name]."

"I had my reasons for choosing my family, too, Koushi," I almost left myself choke; good thing I didn't. "I had a choice to keep my son safe, or have him endangered because of my work."

His face morphs into one of pity. Pity that I didn't need anymore. "Do you want to save him or not? Ushiwaka won't wait for too long."

That angered me even more. I know that I just showed a hostile personality when Keiji was mentioned, but I have to admit that I still do love him. He is still family, of course. And I won't let anyone hurt my family.

With finality, I crossed my arms and breathed out. "Fuck Ushiwaka, I'm ready to kick some Shiratorizawa ass."

 

 

"Good to have you back, [name]." I couldn't help but smile at the warm greeting of my ex boss. It brings fond memories back.

"Don't get used to it, boss," I responded back so casually that even a few members around us did a double take. "I'm just here to get the assignment done."

He chuckles heartily, making sure the cigarette halfway through his mouth didn't fall to the floor. "Heard you just wanted to get what's yours, eh? I like that you think courage will help you get them back. Sadly, that ain't how it is in this mission," he reprimanded me in a serious manner.

He's right about that. Even though I want to bring Keiji back, I can't just do it alone.

"So I do suppose that you've brought a team? I hear the Swans aren't easy." With my words, the older man nodded his head yes in agreement.

"I've assigned a few, and there are some tough voluunteers as well," he stated, bringing out his cigarette only to drop it on the floor. He crushes it with his foot, and gestures his shoulder to the door nearest to his left. "The team is inside, and I'll help you meet some new and old faces," he tells me while he led the way.

As his hand made contact with the handle, my face had turned expressionless; sad but it is what professionals do.

We entered the room quietly. It almost seemed like no one was there, if only I didn't notice the people inside the room.

"Everyone, this is [full name]. She's the last member I fortunately could recruit for the assignment." As the man introduced me, I just curtly nodded at all of them. Ukai-san gestures to all those he mentions, serious, "[Last name], you'll be working with Kageyama, he's best either in offense or defense, along with Kuroo, Iwaizumi and Bokuto. Nishinoya is best as the look out or mole of the group. Yamaguchi and Oikawa are best as the hackers, communicating with Yachi who will be here at HQ. And, finally, [last name] will be vice commander of the team, good with close hand to hand combat with knives."

Well, that was a long introduction.

"Boss," Kageyama spoke up boldly and blankly, "Who'll be commander of the team?"

I took a glance at the whole group, before averting my eyes to Ukai-san.

"Oikawa is our best bet. He's good at using people." I don't miss the hint of playfulness in his voice when he says this.

"No objections to that," the usual bedheaded Kuroo snickers from beside Kageyama.

"Same here, buddy," Iwaizumi, the one I don't recognize, agrees with a light chuckle.

"You better be the right commander for this assignment, Oikawa!" The loud monochrome haired male, Bokuto, exclaims.

"Of course," Oikawa, our newly announced commander, plasters a pompous look on his face as he said so. "Does the name Great Commander, Oikawa Tooru not ring a bell?"

"Nah," Kuroo chuckles with a cat grin on his face. "My bro Bokuto isn't one for remembering titles."

A gasp leaves the tall light brown haired male dramatically. Oikawa places a hand on his chest, the other vainly on his temple like a girl. "How rude, Kuroo! Someone must know who I am around here!" He looks around the room, and his eyes landed on poor Kageyama. "You, Tobio! Tell these simpletons who I am!"

The grumpy looking male nodded his head as he complies. "He is Oikawa Tooru, from the famous group Aoba Johsai, the first of his name, Great Commander, Knee Bender, Skilled Hacker, and Breaker of Hearts."

"Don't pull your Game of Thrones shit here, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi roughly exclaims, glaring accusingly at the male he addressed.

"Did someone say Game of Thrones?!" As if being brought to life, Nishinoya yells his question, looking like he could jump for joy.

Kuroo isn't having any of this. "Are you seriously known for all of those titles?! I only know Great Commander and Breaker of Hearts!"

Yamaguchi clears his throat wisely, piping up, "Actually, Kageyama forgot to add Merciless Prince after Skilled Hacker."

Oikawa seems to be enjoying all the attention he's receiving. "Yes, that's right! The kid knows his stuff!"

I don't stop myself from rolling my eyes at the dorks. Am I seriously working with them? I've only met a few of them back in the day, and I'm stuck with them until we finish this assignment.

Ukai-san didn't tell me I was signing up for something like this.

Someone pats my shoulder, "Good luck, [last name]."

"Thanks, boss," I sarcastically replied, "I need all the luck I can get with this bunch."

Boss leaves the room with another hearty chuckle, leaving me with the arguing dorks inside the room.

Once I've let them have their own fair share of fun and games, I clear my throat to remind them all that I'm still here, alive and breathing and awaiting for a team meeting.

All of them turn their gazes at me, suddenly quiet.

"Ah, it's the vice commander, [last name]!" Oikawa greets me rather cheerfully after a moment of silence. "We haven't met before, have we? But from stories, I hear that you're a top agent," he commentef leisurely with a smile on his face.

Even though his odd nature is disturbing me, I don't have any plan on being rude to him. I decided to loosen a bit, taking a breath. "Yes, we haven't met before, commander, Oikawa. But since you're from Aoba Johsai, I take you're also a friend of Hanamaki? He and I were put in the same assignment once," I said to start up a small conversation.

"Makki?" The brunet questions, "He's the sniper in my personal team. Iwa-chan, though, is mostly the muscle of the team." His eyes direct me to another brunet, Iwaizumi, who curtly nods at me.

"Iwaizumi Hajime, vice commander," he properly introduces himself like a gentleman. "Like Oikawa, we haven't met before. However, I have heard a few stories about you from time to time. I'm looking forward to seeing you in live action."

I let myself smile thinly because of his successful attempt to be approachable. Unlike Oikawa, he's very humble.

The man with defying gravity hair suddenly takes a bold step forward with a wide grin on his face. "Yo! The name's Bokuto Koutarou, vice! If you need any help, just tell me because I'm here to help any lady who is in need," he puffs his chest out in pride as he says so.

"Bro, I don't think [last name]-chan needs any help with anything," Kuroo protests familiarly. "If she's part of the team going in on a top class assignment, that means she's more than capable of doing things herself. Am I right, [last name]-chan?" He offers me his usual smirk on the last bit.

"Please don't act so familiar with me, Kuroo," I reprimanded him without a second thought. "We're here on a top class assignment, as you said. It's best if we act as professionals," I advised him the best as I could.

"I take it the two of you know each other?" Oikawa questions from the side, eyebrows knitted in confusion. 

There's no stopping the sigh that escapes me. There's no need for explaning, but they all now seem so eager.

My eyes roamed around the room, pretending to think. As I lock eyes with the freckled male in the room, he sends me a small smile.

"[Last name]-san met Kuroo-san a few times before," Yamaguchi reveals to the group, diverting the attention to himself. "I had helped the two of them crack a code years ago when we were assigned to infiltrate a dangerous mafia group."

"You seem close to some of them, vice commander," Iwaizumi had mentioned. I notice the increase of lines on his forehead, a look I assume to be a look of suspicion.

"That's because [last name]-chan is a ex-agent of this company," Oikawa had answered his team mate. "She's been inactive for seven years, but I assume that she's retired. But if she was, why was she assigned again?" Now he's joining in on Iwaizumi's suspicions.

"That's what I've been asking the boss." I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose at the thought.

They pestered me more than once, and look where it's got me.

"She must be a top notched agent to be brought back," Bokuto had said.

"Bro," Kuroo chuckles, pushing his head back, "If only you know."

My heart and mind are both telling me to stop them, so I decided that enough is enough.

"Are we here to just get to know each other, or get the assignment started?" I asked them all seriously, my arms crossing in a superior manner.

"I would like to have the meeting start." All our heads turn to Kageyama, the one who hasn't spoken anything ever since I've been talking and including myself in the conversation.

Oikawa ushers us all to take a seat for us to be able to start our so called meeting that we should have done awhile ago.

 

 

The team and I find ourselves inside a worn out building the following week.

We've planned on how we'll play this assignment out. All I can do is do my job and hope that it will all go as planned so that Keiji and the others will be saved.

Oikawa, Kageyama and I are the faces of the team. We had pinpointed their location, and now the three of us are going to have a talk with Ushiwaka. If everything will go as planned, everyone will be set free and we'll be out of here before we know it.

"I have been expecting you." We all halted when we hear the deep voice of a man. 

Looking around, there appeared from the shadowy corner a very tall and strong looking man. He has no expression on his face, just stoic but very powerful looking.

"We've been expecting you as well, Ushiwaka," Oikawa had replied in a professionally calm manner of speaking.

"You came here for your friends," Ushiwaka says that as a statement, and not a question. He knows we're here for them and nothing else.

"I only really came here for my team mate, but I need the others, too," Oikawa sasses back.

"For that, we have to agree on the same terms," Ushiwaka then says. "If your agency agrees to bend the knee to our group, and to not interfere with our plans, then we will give them back to you."

"That doesn't seem so fair," I then decided to chime in. Yet it's the truth. I know that our friends were worth it, but becoming an underling of a dangerous mafia group? That's not how we are. 

"Then why don't we agree on other terms?" The commander now questions. "Other than our agency to bow down to you, is there any other way we can get our comrades back?"

His question receives a nod from Ushiwaka. "As expected, none of you agree on surrending," he says, "Then we will set different terms with you."

"What do you want?" I demanded from him rudely.

"The city has stolen and hidden items that belonged to my family. I want them back, in exchange for your friends," he had explained straightforwardly. 

"Why don't you do it yourself?" The youngest among us had ask the question next.

"We do not have the numbers," Ushiwaka admits to us truthfully. "To take back what they stole, it'll take many skilled agents. I do not want to risk my group for the items."

"Then it isn't really worth it, is it?" I asked with raised eyebrows. "If you aren't willing to sacrifice your group, then the items aren't worth it at all."

"A heirloom and a old dagger is all you need to find," he still tries to persuade us a bit, the same expression on his face.

I make eye contact with my team mates, giving them a nod. It's the easier way out. We do not want to really spill blood here.

Suddenly, my earpiece buzzes in my ear. I wait for Yamaguchi to say something from the other line, hoping for no bad news.

_Everyo--.._

Then static.

I looked around in horror to find anything out of place. Anything could happen to us right now, and we need to be prepared for it.

"Do you want to see your friends before you go?" Ushiwaka offers us blankly.

I really do want to see them, but the sickening feeling in my stomach is making me uneasy.

"Here they are." On cue, the sound of shackles could be heard across the room.

We all turn to the sound. And my eyes widened to see all of them in chains and shackles, including Kuroo, Bokuto and Iwaizumi.

"They attempted to escape with the prisoners," Ushiwaka spoke to explain to us. "But we didn't want that to happen, so we captured them, too."

"Let them go!" I yelled immediately in anger towards the male. "If you do not let them go, we won't find your shitty heirloom and dagger," I spat harshly without a care of my use of vocabulary.

I don't even care about Keiji and the others at the moment.

A doe eyed man with bright red hair unlocks the chains of the three after receiving a signal from Ushiwaka. He pushes them towards us carelessly, and they stagger to even approach us.

The three have bruises and wounds on their arms. They have blood spilling from open wounds, and it just angers me even more.

"We will meet here as well after you've gathered the items." Ushiwaka then strides to exit the room, his long legs doing a good job of doing it quickly.

As he had his back turned, I looked at the still chained prisoners across the room. They looked awful as well, with their wounds and purple bruises. I almost didn't even recognize them.

When the team and I were left alone, I aided Kuroo in walking. The gash in his leg didn't look good, and he needs treatment as soon as possible.

"I'm fine, [last name]-chan," Kuroo tries to protest and act all tough in front of everyone.

"No, you're not," I countered back coolly with a sigh. "How did it go back there?" I then asked him in concern.

The bedheaded male forces a chuckle. "They expected us, the damn bastards," he says, "They had ambushed us and we were outnumbered. I tried to save Kenma, or anyone at all, but they were fast to wound us first."

The sadness in not being able to save any of them is evident in his eyes. But I know he's more upset because he didn't get to save his best friend.

"Don't worry," I reassured all of them, "We'll take them all back with us once we've got the damn heirloom and dagger for the Swans."

Oikawa led the way to where we came from, with Iwaizumi by his side literally speaking. And we all followed him in silence.

Once we were outside, we met up with Yamaguchi and Nishinoya.

"How did it go?" Nishinoya had asked frantically, failing to look compose. He has the look of fear in his eyes; fear for the lives of his dear friends.

"Terrible," Kageyama plainly answers, surveying the area with his eyes.

Bokuto sat on the ground and leaned his back on a tree, exhausted. "They had us. They knew we were coming."

"Smart as fuck," Kuroo added as he got the arm around my shoulder off. He takes the spot next to Bokuto, coughing, "They knew it from the start that we'd try to take them."

Oikawa helps Iwaizumi in any way he can, I can tell. However, Iwaizumi acts tough and doesn't want to receive much help, and ends up leaning on the tree while standing.

"How were they?" Yamaguchi then asks the question everyone was probably wondering from the start.

"Worse than us," Bokuto answers plainly. "They look like they aren't eating well."

"They get beaten up," Iwaizumi added with a agreeing nod.

"Some bruises are fresh, I could tell," Kuroo says his own two cents of the topic at hand. Then, he looks at me with pity in his eyes, "Akaashi had it bad, too. His pretty face wasn't that noticeable anymore."

"Bruises?" Bokuto snorts in mockery. "He had cuts on his arms and legs!"

Everyone in the group knows by their words that our friends who're prisoners are being treated poorly. And, the worse part is that we couldn't save them right now even if we wanted to.

"C'mon," Nishinoya then beckons us, his back turned to us. "We need to treat everyone who is wounded, so that we'll be able to finish the assignment quicker."

"About that.." I began slowly, taking in their reactions, "Ushiwaka wants us to get something for him so that he'll release them."

"We'll talk about it on the way," Oikawa commands everyone, "We need to move."

Everyone complies and helps each other up as we made way to the place we'll stay in for the night.

 

 

The hotel we were staying in for the night wasn't bad. We all stayed in one room to be safe, and began doing our own thing somewhere.

"So all we have to do is find a heirloom and dagger? Easy!" Bokuto had loudly boasted as he hears the story of what we should do.

"Not as easy as you may think, Bokuto," I stopped the man from relaxing and fantasizing how supposedly easy this assignment is.

Iwaizumi steps inside the room, fresh out of the shower with a tank top and joggers on. "Oikawa and Yamaguchi are hacking into it already," he informs us as he towel dried his hair.

"Kuroo is helping them, right?" I asked the tanned male curiously as he took a seat on his own futon.

"Mm," he hums lowly. 

"How's your wounds?" I then asked him in concern. His open wounds earlier were really frightening to look at, though it's nothing but a scratch for those who're used to seeing gruesome things, like us.

He shows his bandaged arm to me, clean and tidy. "It's fine, for now. They didn't get to hurt me much except for this."

"Good to hear, man," Bokuto then chimes in delight. "I feel kinda guilty that I didn't get as much wounded as you and Kuroo," he admits to us all present in the room.

Nishinoya then plops down the futon next to me, a lollipop inside his mouth. "You shouldn't be, Bokuto-san."

"Drop the honorifics, Noya, bro. I don't mind being called without the honorifics," he tells the shorter male.

"You sure are lax, Bokuto," Iwaizumi commented with a airy chuckle.

"Lax?" Bokuto echoes, shaking his head. "Maybe I am, but I don't really care."

We all share a good laugh at his statement. These are one of the rare moments in assignments; wherein we get to enjoy each other's company without worrying getting killed or something of the sort. 

"Say," Iwaizumi had then began after our laughter had ended. "[Last name], will it be okay if I ask you a personal question?" His question surprises me, but I guess it is inevitable.

I signal him to continue, hoping against hope that he isn't going to ask something too personal.

"Why did you retire?"

It was worth a shot to hope he wouldn't ask that question.

"It's a long story," I tried to persuade him discreetly. 

"I can make it short!" Bokuto happily voluunteers himself without second thoughts.

"Bokuto," I signalled him to shut up with just his name, and also because I had glared at him.

Iwaizumi offers me a lovely smile, the first ever smile I've seen on his face. "You don't have to tell me. I'm just curious."

"Okay, okay," I gave in, "I'll tell you what happened."

"Better listen good," Nishinoya laughs at his own words.

I wait for silence, and then began to tell the story of my so called retirement.

"When I was eighteen, I met someone in the Agency--.."

"That's Akaashi, the one Kuroo's been talking about this whole time," we all hear Bokuto whisper yell to Iwaizumi, who just chuckles in response.

I throw a glare towards the owl like male, hating how he looked much more innocent with his hair down. "Shut up, Bokuto. I'm telling the story."

"Alright, sorry. I'll shut up."

"Anyway, yes, it's Akaashi Keiji. He and I were partners in many assignments, for we were one of the best duos. Then, as cliché as it goes, we got married years later. And, I gave birth to our first child. I had asked Ukai-san to let me retire, for the sake of Kenji, my only son." I ended the story, not wanting it to drag too long.

"And to Akaashi?" Iwaizumi had pestered me, one of his eyebrows raised.

I hesiated, but decided on spilling it out anyway. "He never wanted to leave his whole life behind. He didn't want to retire, thus our separation from each other."

Iwaizumi then scoots a bit closer to me, a small smile on his face. He stretched his arm, and his hand lands on top of my head. "You have it rough, [last name]. But you're strong for being able to go to this assignment," he compliments me.

"I still love him--"

"YOU DO?!!?" Bokuto and Nishinoya all but whisper at the same time, looking so shocked.

"Of course," was my answer to them. "We aren't divorced, because none of us had the heart to do it. He technically still is my husband."

"Then you should be known as Akaashi [first name], huh?" Bokuto had said while pinching his chin.

Nishinoya copies him, "Has a nice ring to it"

"True," I honestly agreed with them. "But, I took my last name because I didn't want anyone to know I was married. Keiji and I only invited people from the Agency to our wedding."

"So you agreed to do this assignment to save him?" Nishinoya was the next one to ask me.

"He is the major reason, yes," I nodded my head a yes.

"Then we have more reason to take them back," Iwaizumi grunted as he lays on his futon, making sure not to lay on his injured arm.

Before anyone else got to say anything, the other half of the team enters the room. They all were freshened up, clean and tidy except for a bandaid on Kuroo's nose.

"Yamaguchi and I have got the info about the heirloom and dagger Ushiwaka was talking about," the commander of our team says as he sat on his futon beside Iwaizumi's. 

Kuroo sits on the unoccupied futon from my other side, releasing a sigh as he slowly relaxed. "We got some good shit," he breathes out.

The rest of the men standing went to sit or lay on their own futons, making themselves at home. 

"The heirloom Ushiwaka was talking about is a ring," Oikawa opens his laptop and shows the screen to us, revealing a golden ring with a swan symbol on it. "We've researched about the ring, and it seems like it holds a lot of deal because it's been made centuries ago and legend says that it brings luck to Ushiwaka's every ancestor."

"Didn't peg Ushiwaka for the type of guy to believe in legends," Bokuto commented as he nears to the screen to look at the picture more.

"The legend isn't false," Yamaguchi added more information, "The ring really seems to have good luck. We traced it's history, and the Ushijima family has had the ring for about a thousand years. Oikawa-san concludes that the ring must have some sort of magic to bring luck to whoever holds it. That's why Ushiwaka wants it."

"That still doesn't tell us why we have to do it," Iwaizumi then says seriously, his forehead beginning to have lines again in deep thought.

Oikawa puts his laptop down, and then brings out a plastic bag. He takes out some sort of food... Milk bread, I believe.

"Ushiwaka lied to us," the brunet confesses, taking a huge bite of his supposed snack. "He isn't sending us because he doesn't have the people. He's sending us because there's a huge award for those who turns him in to the president, and he doesn't want to risk his life for it."

"Now why would the president want him dead?" Nishinoya asks with a sigh.

"You'll be surprise, too, if the president didn't want Ushiwaka dead for what his parents did to the president's only daughter," Kuroo is the next one to tell the story. "Ushiwaka's parents had killed the president's daughter when she was young, since they planned to take over the whole country. But they had lost the ring to the president, and was killed later on. Now, the president wants all whatever is left of the Ushijima family, and that's Ushiwaka."

"So basically we're dragged into a drama where we're the third party who saves the day," I sarcastically commented while reaching for a piece of milk bread, immediately taking a bite in my mouth.

"And what about the dagger?" Kageyama had asked the next big question.

"Good question, Kageyama," Iwaizumi pointed out, "I almost forgot about that."

Kageyama seems to be pleased with Iwaizumi's praising, and I see Oikawa throw him a quick glare.

"The dagger is also in the possession of the president," Yamaguchi answers the question of his peer ever so politely.

"Great!" Bokuto suddenly cheers in what I assume is relief. "Two birds with one stone! We get the ring, then we get the dagger after!"

"More like two huge eagles with a freaking boulder," Oikawa huffs as he pushes half of the milk bread in his mouth and chews.

"Both items are kept inside the national musuem as artifacts," Yamaguchi explains to us, "It'll be hard to sneak in, but it's nothing hacking can't handle. We have Noya-san in our side to be our main burglar, and we have [last name]-san help if anything goes wrong." He basically explains the gist of our heist of the items.

Kuroo heaves a relieved sigh from beside me. He closes his eyes, savoring the feel of the soft mattress beneath him. "Finally, a time where I won't be doing anything extreme.." He breathes out.

"Actually, we need you, Kuroo-chan," Oikawa muses, mouth still half full with bread milk. "Nishinoya and [last name] may need a bit of assistance once they're inside."

"Why not let Bo or Iwaizumi go? Maybe Kageyama?" Kuroo complains like a child, prompting his chin on his palm.

"You're more skilled when it comes to stealing, Kuroo," I finally spoke up after awhile. "Bokuto isn't as swift as you, and we need him, Iwaizumi and Kageyama on stand by as well if something goes wrong on our side or with Oikawa's," I had coaxed him with a thin smile on my face.

Just as I had wanted, Kuroo gives in quickly. ".. Fine."

"Great!" I clasped my hands together in delight. "Now that that's over with, let's all get some rest. We'll deal with the rest of the planning tomorrow," I informed them all as the vice commander of the team.

"You heard her," Iwaizumi seconds my idea, getting comfortable on his futon. "Big day tomorrow, let's get some shut eye."

"Agreed," Nishinoya echoes with a yawn.

The rest utters their own words of agreement, before going to sleep.

 

 

All is going well so far with our heist. Nishinoya is leading Kuroo and I inside the history museum. We reached the room where the ring would be in, and Nishinoya continued on to unlock the container the ring was in.

As we waited for him to finish, I looked around the room. The items inside were quite pretty, though I knew they probably won't compare to the real worth of what the ring really is. 

"We'll finish this assignment soon enough [last name]." My thoughts were disturbed as I hear the voice of my team mate.

Looking at the male I could hardly see, I remember that time when I first met Kuroo. He and I were assigned to get some information about a rising agency that screamed bad news. We didn't get along so quickly, but we eventually learned to work with each other. I came to trust him because he had saved my life when that assignment was about to be over. Our victim attempted to land a knife on my back as we were walking away, but Kuroo had pulled me away and almost murdered the poor victim. Ever since then, I knew he was a good guy. His jokes and insults weren't as bad as they were, and he became a good friend and partner during assignmemts.

".. Hey, earth to [last name]. [Last name]? Hang in there, you'll see Akaashi soon."

Train of thought now lost, my attention is on my team mate. "What do you want, Kuroo?" I asked him quite rudely. His last statement was uncalled for, he knew that, yet he said it anyway. He really knows how to push my buttons here.

He doesn't say anything, and I conclude that he's searching my face. Too bad, he won't be able to read too much of my expression because of the dark.

My earpiece buzzes as Oikawa's voice was heard. _[Last name], Kuroo? What's happening?_

__

__

"Nothing," I quickly replied, walking around Kuroo to reach Nishinoya's position. Just in time, I see him pull out the ring from the container. 

"I've got it," Nishinoya says to Kuroo and I, and also to his own earpeice.

_We can buy you about twenty minutes to go to the next room to get the dagger,_

Yamaguchi says this time, followed by Oikawa's hums.

The three of us moved quickly to the next room. We were careful not to touch anything to not trigger any alarms, or to maybe touch an object and have it fall to the floor.

The next room is a room filled with many weapons from the past until now. There were swords, blades, a couple of katanas, and even axes. Great, and we only have twenty minutes to find the dagger and leave.

"The dagger has a swan symbol, right?" Kuroo asks from the far corner of the room, rummaging through objects.

Nishinoya and I hum a yes at the same time.

I went on to look for the dagger in the room somewhere. I had checked all that I could find without having to touch anything. I couldn't risk to have us all caught and fail the whole assignment altogether.

"Guys, I've found it." At Nishinoya's announcement, both Kuroo and I approached him to see the dagger we've been looking for.

Indeed, there was a swan symbol. It wasn't too noticeable, but Nishinoya's trained eyes still managed to see it.

"Good job, Nishinoya," I praised him, patting his back. He really is a good asset to the team.

"Then let's get out of here. Ten minutes might not be enough if we're slow," Kuroo pulls us back to our reality.

We head out of the building from where we came from. Successful in avoiding all cameras and triggering any alarms, I'm almost sure that we could complete all this and head back.

Again, we met up with the rest of the team in our van. We enter from the back, and Iwaizumi quickly began to drive to leave the scene.

"That went well," Nishinoya huffs as he leans on his seat, taking deep breaths to calm him down from all the running.

"I feel like it's too easy," I said with all seriousness, looking down on my hands. "I know that Nishinoya is great and all, but he found it so quickly. We didn't even run into any guards, or got spotted by any cameras."

Kuroo gives me a look, and then looks at Nishinoya. "It was the ring.."

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Bokuto questions, trying to lift my spirits. "We got lucky in getting the items. I'm sure we'll get lucky in getting Akaashi and the others back."

"What are you gonna do when we've rescued Akaashi and escaped with everyone else?" Out of nowhere, Oikawa pops the question.

He takes me by surprise, though I don't want to show it on my face. "I'll be happy, of course. I'll go back home and be with Kenji again," I answered plainly.

"Will you still be in retirement, then?" Kageyama is the next one to ask a question, his face still blank and void of emotion. I swear, I haven't seen him smile or frown or change his expression, except for those rare moments where Iwaizumi is talking to him.

".. I don't want to leave Kenji alone at such a young age. I don't want him to be exposed in such a world where bad things are needed to be done," I admitted to them, looking down to avoid any of their gazes on me.

"But we do the bad things for the good of the people," Iwaizumi spoke from the driver's seat. I lift my head to lock eyes with his own in the rear mirror. "We know that the world isn't as good as we think it is. We're the people who're brave enough to do the right thing even though others think it's wrong."

He does have a point.

"When we release Akaashi and the others," began Oikawa, looking at me as if he was looking into my soul, "I want you to hug the hell out of him, then tell him how you really feel about him. Things will flow from there, and you'll know if you'll stay in retirement or not." He smiles in the end part, acting as if he was wise.

When I realized that I've been a bit too sappy for my liking, I forced myself to scoff at what they said. "I have to protect Kenji, so I'll stay as a retiree in the Agency, thank you very much," I tell them all, without making eye contact with any of them.

Then there's silence. 

 

 

Unlike the first time we met up with Ushiwaka, everyone in the team had went inside the building. However, we still came prepared if they decided to backstab and ambush us. Oddly, though, I don't feel so threatened; we have the items, I don't think they'll attack us when we have the advantage.

"Ushiwaka, we have the items. Give us your hostages, and we'll give the items to you, just as we agreed," Oikawa spoke with so much authority that I just knew that Ushiwaka had no choice but to agree and set them all free.

Ushiwaka appears from the shadowy corner, once again. He stands a few feet in front of us, face still stoic and expressionless as ever.

"The ring, and the dagger?" Ushiwaka questions, almost sounding monotone with his very deep and manly voice.

"Complete," I answered next, squaring my shoulders as I spoke.

"Very well." As Ushiwaka says this, the same redhead from before shows up with their hostages, still in chains and wounds.

The redhead unlocks their chains, and I quickly rush to the first person I could get to. Turns out, it was Hinata. He coughs and wheezes as he held unto me weakly, and I struggled to keep him up with his weight. 

"I'll take him, [last name]-san." I turn my head and see Kageyama behind me. Knowing that they're close friends and probably one of the best duos in the Agency, I hand the orange head to him.

Kageyama carefully held the shorter male in his arms, and I leave them be to check the others.

"Good to be doing business with you," I hear Ushiwaka tell Oikawa. "We will be on our way to leave the country, don't tell anyone else what has happened between us."

My body reacted before I could even think. I faced the tall man, making sure my face didn't show any expression to give myself away. "You're just escaping all this as if it never happened?"

He responded with a nod of his head. "I only wanted to have the items from the start. We are strong, but it was smart that we made your group do all the work for us."

"But why leave the country?" Oikawa asks next, face only filled with confusion and shock. He couldn't take this all in, either.

"Maybe we'll just stay in the countryside. Or somewhere the president won't find us. I will keep the ring, and maybe destroy it with the dagger if necessary." His explanation almost has me gaping. So he never had any intentions to rule the world or something?

"If that was all you wanted, why didn't you just ask us like normal people?" I questioned him again, still in complete shock and disbelief.

"Ukai would never have agreed," Ushiwaka says, looking at the ring and dagger on his hands. "If he knew such a power would exist, he would keep it to himself. But I would destroy this ring, before it falls into the wrong hands."

There's silence between the three of us. We stood there for a solid minute, taking it all in.

".. You know, Ushiwaka, you're actually a good guy," in realization, I say with a chuckle. "If we weren't part of mafia groups and all that, I think we would have been friends."

The man stares at me, and I know he's unsure of what to say.

"Anyways, Oikawa, you'll handle him? I'll check the hostages," I tell the commander, leaving the two of them be.

As I went back, Kageyama still had Hinata in his arms. Yamaguchi was tending Tsukishima and Kiyoko, Nishinoya laughing with Tanaka, Iwaizumi helping Matsukawa up, and Kuroo is checking up on his dearest best friend. I send them all a small smile, walking passed them.

Not to be rude, but I mainly came for Keiji. He's the one I want to see. 

The male sat on the floor, back against the wall. He has his eyes closed, breathing even. I know he isn't asleep, because he wouldn't be sitting down if he was. I approached him cautiously, still unsure of how to greet him. My pride won't just let me go and hug the hell out of him and sort everything out.

Slowly, I went down on one knee and stared at his face. He was pale, wounds and bruises everywhere. His beautiful black locks is much more longer than the last time I've seen him. 

"Are you just going to stare?" His question catches me off guard. He noticed me?

".. What do you want me to do?" As I returned his question, his eyes fluttered open for me to see. They're still the same green eyes that I fell in love with; it somehow becomes blue from time to time, but he still looks beautiful.

His hand gradually reaches for my face, and I don't even care if my face gets dirtied because it's his touch that makes it all worth it. His slightly rough thumb runs across the skin he could reach, and I'm still lost in the color of his eyes and the way he stares at me.

"Heal me," he whispers, voice husky. "Save me. Complete me. Love me, [name]. Come back to me," he all but lies, bringing my face close to his to the point that our breaths are fanning each other's faces.

The way my name sounds from him, in real life where only I can hear him, it felt all so surreal. My name sounded the best coming from him. He said it so right, so perfectly; as if he was made to say my name.

Our foreheads collide, and it was like my pride and hate crumbles away in being this close to him.

"I am yours, Keiji," the smile on my face widens, "I've saved you."

The smile on his face doesn't help me calm down. As I looked into his eyes, asking permission, there's no stopping me when he signals me yes.

Our lips lock together for a short while, before I pull away to engulf him in a hug. It felt like forever, to be honest. And I would stay in his arms if I could.

"Are you done, love birds? There are others who need medical attention, you know." The moment is ruined as I hear the familiar teasing voice of Kuroo.

I don't reply to what he said, only getting up to help Keiji stand.

"Aka--.."

"Shut up, Kuroo," I snapped at him, upset that he had ruined our moment.

He doesn't say anything, only leaving us alone to resume helping Kenma and the others.

"He still hasn't change, has he?" Keiji dryly chuckles, before he coughs and wheezes and almost drags me down with him to the floor.

"We have a lot to talk about, Keiji," I stated seriously, sighing as I remembered about our son.

 

_4 months later_

"DADDY!!" The now seven year old boy hollers as he ran up to his father, arms out to give him the biggest hug ever.

"I'm home," Keiji utters as he pulls his son into an embrace that almost has me tearing up again. 

The assignment four months ago was cleared. Everyone went back to their homes, to their family and friends. And I had taken my husband back to Kenji as a gift. Kenji was overjoyed to have his father back for good, and he would almost never leave his side since he was afraid that Keiji might go missing again. It felt like he favored my husband more than me, but I suppose I do deserve that.

Other than having my family complete, I decided on going back to being a secret agent. I didn't have to worry about Kenji anymore after knowing that Koushi's daughter and my son had been the cutest friends ever. They're in good hands, so I often go on assignments or missions, half of the time with Keiji.

And as Kenji runs off to go get something, I look at Keiji with fond eyes. He's been acting like a real father now, making up the time he lost by spending his time with Kenji when he isn't on the job.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Keiji chuckles as he asks me, taking my hand in his.

"You and Kenji are the cutest," I cooed, kissing the top of his nose. "He favors you over me, and I'm not even mad."

His other hand found it's way to the small of my back, and he pulls me even closer to him so that he could place his chin on my shoulder. He breathes in, and I know he's about to whisper something. "I would very much like a daughter who'll adore you just as much as I do," he whispers ever so huskily in my ear.

I pinched the hand I held, making him pull away from the sudden pain. 

".. Wha--..'

"Not when Kenji is here,"I warned him, shaking my head.

"Then we'll send him to Suga."

My face goes red at his plans. He's serious, I know it. And I know that I won't be having any sleep tonight.


End file.
